Dans les méandres du désir
by Marluuna
Summary: JaeHo. Désolée pour ce titre pas terrible. La nuit, deux amants se retrouvent à l'abri des regards... Petit OS sur nos deux membres de DBSK


**J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas cela frustrant… Le but n'était pas de faire un lemon en soi, mais ce qu'il y a à côté, aussi j'espère que ce petit OS vous conviendra… Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, en une demi-heure et ma foi j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, ça me change :)**

La nuit masque tout. Il fait noir, et se rendre presque invisible devient un jeu d'enfants. C'est un sentiment rassurant. Ça et là, quelques lumières pourtant, nous rattachent à la réalité. Flamme d'une bougie. Lueur rouge de cigarette. Phares de voitures, éventuellement… Il y en a tant, de toutes sortes… Et en même temps si peu. Pas assez pour que l'on ait envie de se soustraire au rideau protecteur d'une nuit épaisse… Et finalement, tout est tellement plus clair ainsi. Débarrassé des centaines de choses que la lumière nous montre et qui nous distraient, il ne reste plus que ce qui est caché. Souvent, c'est l'essentiel.

La nuit, il y a les bruits aussi. Le bruit de la pluie qui tombe sur les toits… Le bruit d'une respiration calme et régulière… Le bruit des pas sur le parquais… Celui des froissements des vêtements et des draps… Il y a quelque chose de troublant et de simplement sensuel à ce dernier son, d'ailleurs. Il annonce ce qui se passera. Ce qui semble impossible à réfréner, ce qui est tellement désiré, espéré…

D'abord, Yunho déboutonne sa chemise avec une lenteur insoutenable… Il ne peut pas bien le voir dans cette pièce close, mais il sent chaque centimètre de la peau de son amant se dévoiler petit à petit… Il ne le voit pas, mais il sait que c'est à lui, et seulement à lui. Il touche ses épaules et Jaejoong réprime un frisson, autant parce que la nuit est un peu fraîche que par la seule sensation de sentir ses mains sur lui, l'effleurer comme s'il était plus précieux que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Il l'est cependant, aux yeux de Yunho. Il est ce qui fait vibrer son corps, palpiter son cœur… et ce qui lui fait perdre la tête.

Le plus grand se presse contre lui, s'égarant dans son odeur, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux comme s'il voulait s'y perdre… Les mains de Jaejoong s'immiscent entre eux, passent avec agilité sous le pull de Yunho et s'en vont caresser son ventre, puis son torse… Il l'effleure à peine, mais Yunho sent déjà que son esprit s'égare bien vite. Combien de temps leur reste-t-il avant que le matin n'arrive ? Avant que la réalité ne reprenne ses droits et ne les oblige à cette distance qui les fait tant souffrir ? Le matin ne devrait jamais succéder à ce genre de nuits. Mais en même temps, c'est bien parce qu'il arrive, qu'il rend ces moments plus merveilleux encore.

Avant même l'idée de ne faire qu'un, c'est tout simplement être ensemble qui compte. Etre l'un avec l'autre, se toucher, se caresser, s'embrasser… Se comporter tel qu'ils le feraient si le monde était tout autre… Jaejoong l'aime. Depuis combien de temps, il ne le sait plus très bien, et au fond, ce n'est sans doute pas très important. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'en ce moment, il aime et se sent aimé. Le reste à ce moment là, semble bien peu de choses. Même ce matin froid qui s'annonce, il n'y songe plus pour le moment.

Un soupir… Signe annonciateur d'une patience qui puise déjà dans ses réserves… les mains du plus fin ôtent ce pull afin de mieux se promener sur la peau lisse de Yunho, qui le serre brusquement un peu plus fort. Comme s'il était conscient qu'il l'aimait tellement, qu'il avait cette chance, qu'il en profitait… et aussi un peu, parce qu'il a peur qu'on le lui enlève. Parce qu'il est normal d'être effrayé lorsque l'on est humain, le début d'un amour fait également naitre la peur de le perdre. Et dans leur cas, les 'chances' que cela arrive sont plus nombreuses… Mais parce que c'est ainsi, c'est certainement plus fort aussi.

Jaejoong entend cette respiration, plus bruyante maintenant, près de son oreille… Il se sait désiré, et de toute façon, tout cela est réciproque. Il s'avance un peu, de façon à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes… Et puis il s'arrête. Par jeu, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le faire mourir d'impatience. Yunho vint alors chercher ses lèvres, frustré, et il sent Jaejoong sourire contre lui, amusé d'avoir gagné. Il l'embrasse tendrement, comme s'il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis une éternité, ce qui de son point de vue, est assez vrai. Ses mains remontent jusqu'au visage de Jaejoong, qu'il tient délicatement… Il redessine ses fossettes, les petits plis qu'il a quand il sourit… Il ne le voit pas bien, mais il sait que devant lui, se tient une créature magnifique. Il tient une merveille, une personne dont la générosité et l'intelligence n'ont d'égale que sa beauté. Il n'en revient toujours pas de pouvoir ainsi le faire sien. Lorsque ses lèvres quittent les siennes, c'est pour mieux y revenir quelques instants plus tard, comme s'il était possédé par lui. Ce qui n'est pas faux non plus.

Combien de temps reste-t-il maintenant ? Plus beaucoup et en même temps bien assez. Bien assez pour imprimer chaque détail qui fait que l'autre est celui qui nous convient et que peu importe le nombre de fois où l'on s'unira à lui, ce ne sera jamais assez. Impossible de s'en rassasier. Un gémissement s'échappe de la bouche de Yunho les mains de Jaejoong s'égarant davantage... L'androgyne prend sa main et l'entraîne à sa suite, sur son lit. Yunho ne sent presque pas Jaejoong au-dessus de lui, qui n'en finit plus de l'embrasser et de le caresser, de lui murmurer qu'il a envie de lui, qu'il n'a pas cessé d'y penser aujourd'hui… Est-ce qu'il existe quelque chose de meilleur que cela ? Yunho en doute fortement.

N'y tenant plus, Yunho les fait basculer, parce qu'il préfère. Il préfère être celui qui les emmène tous les deux là d'où ils souhaiteraient ne jamais redescendre… Il préfère prendre soin de lui, même si cela doit prendre du temps… Faire attention à tout, réagir selon ce que l'attitude de son amant laisse supposer… Mais il préfère tout, tant que Jaejoong est bien.

Ainsi installés, la situation devient plus incontrôlable… Il est difficile pour le plus âgé de tendre la main jusqu'à la commode près du lit, d'ouvrir le tiroir, d'en sortir cette protection un peu frustrante bien que nécessaire… Mais il y parvient. Il sent le regard gourmand de Yunho posé sur lui, il le devine plus qu'il ne le voit et cela le trouble assez pour qu'il ait du mal à déchirer l'emballage, ses doigts semblant devenus sans force, en même temps que son corps qui se perd entre ses bras.

Et peu de temps après, la chambre sans lumière aucune mis à part les rayons de la lune passant à travers les volets, accueille une foule de bruits, tous dirigés dans la même direction. Des respirations désordonnées, des soupirs de plaisirs auxquels succèdent bientôt des gémissements étouffés… Pas des cris, car ils pourraient être entendus. Mais peu importe. Dans cette situation, rien n'est important. Les choses gênantes reviendront bien assez tôt. Yunho ne peut résister à l'envie de mordiller la peau tendre et délicate de son amant, vers l'épaule, en même temps qu'il va et vient en lui, lui faisant ainsi miroiter un septième ciel à portée de main… Il sent les mains de Jaejoong partir du creux de ses reins, remonter le long de son dos musclé et finir leur course parfois sur sa nuque, parfois dans ses cheveux auxquels ils s'agrippent avec force, quand il sent qu'il lâche prise.

Encore une fois, Jaejoong rend les armes, mais il s'agit d'une bienheureuse défaite, qu'il ne demande qu'à récidiver. Il le serre contre lui, appréciant la sensation de sa peau chaude et tremblante contre la sienne encore frissonnante… Il se perd entre la fatigue qui s'empare doucement de lui et le plaisir qui s'achève, qu'il rechigne toujours un peu à laisser partir… Et puis il s'endort doucement, Yunho blotti dans ses bras… Cette nuit là était merveilleuse, comme les autres avant elles, et comme celles qui suivront. Car il y en aura beaucoup d'autres, il l'espère plus qu'il ne le sait.


End file.
